


Release

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bathroom smut, Light Bondage, M/M, older Colin, older Damian, tiny boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin has a thing for Damian in a suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is seriously just porn. There's hardly any set up at all. For Tyrror on Tumblr.

Imbeciles.  The entire lot of them. 

 

Why his father even bothered to pretend that the fools on the Wayne Industries’ Board of Trustees were capable of doing their jobs was beyond him.  Damian had no such false assumptions for the moronic pigs who didn’t even know what to do with half the undeserved money they earned. 

 

Since he’d come of age, he’d taken over a large sector of the company; something of a “pet project,” Bruce had put it, in addition to his duties as Robin.  After a good eight years as the vibrant hero, Bruce had decided it was time to introduce other responsibilities on a more frequent basis.  He thought it would be good for Damian to start getting his roots in place for when he took over more control.  Tim had been against it, but they had more or less come to terms with the fact that they would be co-holders of the company, and it wasn’t Tim’s decision in the end.  Dick, on the other hand, had simply laughed at his misfortune, which should have been warning enough of the pain in the ass it would soon come to be.

 

Damian’s fingers came up irritably to yank at the knot in his tie, dragging it down so it rested somewhere around his third button.  The designer suit was tailored to impress, and it did its job perfectly, making him come across just as intimidating as he aimed to be.  His build was daunting now that he was older—much like Bruce’s, though his features held fast to his mother’s exotic flair—and the old men around the table practically reeked of fear when he’d started detailing a long list of problems with current proposals and constructions.  In all, the meeting had been a disaster, and he had escaped as soon as he could.

 

Damian ignored the receptionist of his condo building when she tried to greet him, striding resolutely for the elevator that would take him up to his penthouse.  Striking the button for the top floor a little more harshly than necessary, Damian rubbed his fingers over his forehead in a stressed gesture that he had picked up from his father.  It was likely that he would be reprimanded for not returning to the manor first to report the results of the board meeting, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.  All he could think was that he wanted to get home, and home was at the top of this building, in the apartment that he shared with Colin.

 

With any luck, Colin wouldn’t be in bed yet, though it was pushing ten, and his boyfriend seemed to be an early sleeper.  The door dinged, and slid open to admit him to the short hallway up to his door.  He punched in the code—normal locks were far too easily broken into—and stepped inside to be greeted by the soft lighting of the foyer.  The sound of the television that filtered through the air muted when he let his shoes drop with a muffled _thunk_ to the carpet. 

 

“Damian?”

 

Damian was pleased to hear Colin’s voice call out to him, devoid of any sleepiness.  “I’m home.” He quickly shed his suit jacket, draping it over the coat hook on the wall.

 

“I got your text.  Bad day?”  

 

The young Wayne ground his teeth, and muttered out, “That would be a ridiculous understatement.”  There was the distinct high-pitched hiss of the TV shutting off, and Damian set his briefcase on a chair, wondering distractedly if he’d actually be able to get a few hours of decent sleep tonight before he took off for a late patrol shift around two.

 

“ _Damian…”_

 

The voice was just breathless enough to make Damian pause in his motions, and he turned in time to see a large blur make a giant leap for him.  Eyes widening in shock, his arms came out to cushion the impact, but he was taken too much by surprise to stop it all, and fell back to the ground roughly, an armful of redhead going right with him.  Damian gritted his teeth only to look up and freeze.

 

Damian stared up in stunned speechlessness as Colin’s face came up close to his, the redhead’s eyes sparking wildly with an eager thrill he hadn’t realized he’d needed until right this moment.  Thanks to conflicting schedules, Damian hadn’t spent any real time with Colin in around a week, and as Colin gave a luscious roll of his hips, he was suddenly feeling the wait of that time acutely.  Colin’s voice rasped out coarsely over his neck when the redhead dipped towards his ear.  “You know, I’ve got a pretty serious thing for men in suits, especially when it’s _my_ man…you’re making me feel _hot._ ”

 

The moment Colin’s teeth connected with Damian’s earlobe, the brunet’s rational mind left him completely.  Hands came up to grab roughly at thin hips and he rolled them both over, slanting his mouth down over Colin’s with a harsh clicking of teeth.  Colin growled playfully at him before biting at his lips, drawing blood as Damian crushed the smaller man into the floor with his body weight.  “Colin, fuck…”

 

“Mm, yes, exactly what I had in mind.” Colin gasped out as Damian rolled their hips together roughly, ivory white teeth clamping down on an exposed neck and sucking ruthlessly at the skin.  It took some effort to tear his mouth away from the intoxicating taste, but when he did, Damian stood, yanking Colin up with him. 

 

“Bathroom.  Now.” Colin shivered in anticipation.  They stripped each other of their clothes, mouths biting, hands tearing, wanting to feel, wanting to touch, _wanting to mar_ bare flesh.  They stumbled over each other.  Colin’s back slammed into the wall and Damian pressed up right against him, claiming his mouth and ruthlessly devouring it.  Fingers dug into thighs and hips and Colin’s arms wound in a vice grip around the other man’s neck, keeping them tightly together, Damian’s body thrumming with an excitement that was equally matched by Colin’s.

 

They pulled away from the wall and lost their balance a few steps later, toppling backwards.  Colin quickly shed them both of their pants and socks and then pushed up with a smirk, mirrored easily by Damian’s as the brunet rolled up from the ground to follow.  A hysterical shriek of mirth emitted from the redhead as he was spun at the last moment before he’d reached the bathroom and picked up by his thighs.  Damian pressed him into the door and proceeded to ravage his mouth once again. 

 

Moaning with a slowly consuming lust, Colin wrapped his legs tightly around the man’s waist and opened his mouth, fully accepting of the rough loving.  He hooked his toes into the elastic waistband of the brunet’s boxers and slid them down muscular thighs.  Damian shook them away impatiently, yanking at Colin’s before letting lean legs wind back about his hips.  He groaned heavily when Colin bucked up into his naked body, heated erections rubbing together slickly, promising so much more to come.

 

Damian let go of a bruised thigh to grapple for the doorknob behind them and he shoved it open, falling into the bathroom.  Colin caught them with a hand on the sink and he was bent backwards over it, pulling Damian with him.  A wicked mouth painted a hot trail down his neck and chest, sucking an already hard nipple into the wet cavern and earning a lofty cry of pleasure from the redhead as he bit down on it.

 

Pushing Damian away from him harshly and sending the man staggering back a few steps, Colin moved quickly to turn the water of the shower on.  Just as he got it twisted to the desired temperature, he was slammed into the tiled wall front first, a large body pushing into him, thick and heavy with an arousal that was nestled into the crevice of his ass.  Damian loosed an almost feral growl into his hair right above his ear, biting at the shell of cartilage as he rocked into the flesh he so wanted to be buried in.

 

Colin jerked back to shake Damian away from him long enough to turn around, both of them already soaked by the spray of warm water from the showerhead.  Damian loomed over him for just a second before he was once more crushed against the wall, his back slipping up as he was lifted bodily from the ground, forced to wrap his legs around the man for support.  Damian grabbed his wrists and lifted them up towards the ceiling. 

 

A couple metallic clicks later and he was trapped in the steel wrist cuffs that had been installed into the wall after Colin had discovered some of Damian’s more… _unique_ proclivities.  He twisted his hands slightly so he could grip the chains to ease the strain of having his body hanging off the ground, and it helped that Damian was holding on to him as well.  Speaking of which…

 

Colin cried out the man’s name as large hands grasped the swell of his ass and pulled their hips together.  “Shit,” Damian bit hard on Colin’s jaw.  “Louder.  You’re so damn beautiful saying my name like that.” Colin complied easily, rewarded by dull nails digging into his skin, bring his blood just to the surface, angry red markings that screamed of pleasurable abuse. 

 

“Damian, oh god, Dami, more.  I need more!” The begging pulled a savage snarl from the man and hands pulled ass cheeks apart, two wet fingers diving inside an eager hole.  Colin choked, eyes clenching as he relished the burning sensation.  Water never was the best option, but Colin would be damned before he told the other man to stop.  “Harder, it’s—nngh!  Not enough!  _More_.”

 

Damian shivered at the husky order, leaning forward to bite into a slender shoulder.  Fingers pulled out and he kept his teeth in tanned skin as he aligned his cock and surged inside.  Colin’s head cracked back against the tile, hands clenching around unyielding metal, as Damian continuously pressed forward, determined to sink himself as deeply as possible in one go. 

 

“God, oh, hnng!” Colin cursed breathlessly and dropped his head, leaning forward to bump foreheads with the brunet to get his attention.  When brilliant blue fire stared back at him, blissed out ecstasy pouring from its depths, Colin demanded, “Give me more, Dami.  _Fuck me._   Do it like you do in your wildest dreams.”

 

Damian couldn’t handle it.  There was so much promise in those words.  He pulled himself out, watching Colin’s face twist in painful rapture as he slammed himself back inside mercilessly.  Colin writhed in his arms, the sounds of the metal chains clinking only adding to the eroticism of being able to ravage the redhead as much as he wanted with the other man’s full permission to do his worst. 

 

“Damian, yes, god, it’s so good.  Dami, Damian, _Damian_!” If there was one thing Damian had to choose about sex with Colin that he liked the most, it was how vocal the redhead was.  Colin’s beautiful voice ringing out with his name was the best encouragement and praise Damian had ever received.  His pace picked up, unconsciously appealing to the lusty cries of his lover, pounding in at a pitiless speed.  Colin met his every thrust with an arch of his hips, begging for a deeper entry.  Damian leaned against him, kissing every inch of skin he could get to.

 

An awestruck laugh escaped from Colin and drew Damian’s attention up in confusion. A full-blown grin was gracing the redhead’s swollen lips, and for the briefest of moments, Damian’s movements faltered at the sight.  “Colin, you…” That grin parted in a worshipful exhale of his name, sending a frisson of liquid desire rushing through Damian’s veins.

 

“Why are you stopping, Dami?” The voice was taunting, and Damian’s eyes narrowed at the knowing look on his lover’s face.  Colin knew full well what he did to him.

 

With a snort of arrogance, Damian sank himself inside once more, smirking when the motion wiped the teasing expression from the other man’s face.  Colin hissed and moaned out loudly as Damian returned to his previous actions.  There was a soft dual click—the lock on the cuffs in a place Colin could release them, just in case—and Colin’s hands were suddenly around Damian’s neck, fingers threading through wet hair and dragging open mouths together. 

 

Tongues tangled desperately, sucking at each other and pressing as close as possible, drawing their bodies towards the inevitable climax they were both seeking.  Damian groaned as Colin’s teeth bit down on his lip and came a second later.  Colin let out a pleasured whine as heat spread inside him, triggering his own orgasm as Damian’s body shuddered and filled the man with hot spurts of cum.  Colin clung desperately, keeping Damian’s face pressed tightly to his throat as he shivered through the sensations.

 

When Colin finally went limp in his arms, Damian shifted back awkwardly, slipping out with a wet sound, feeling the remnants of his release trickle down from Colin’s stretched hole onto his hips.  Standing under the still-running water for a few minutes, Damian diligently rinsed them off, not bothered enough to use soap.  They could take proper showers once they’d had some sleep.

 

 Stepping out of the shower and pulling Colin along, Damian snagged a towel off the rack.  Colin obediently stood as he went about drying him off, finally leaning into the other man.

 

“Mm, thank you, Dami,” Colin mumbled into his shoulder, kissing the soft skin in front of his lips. 

 

“There is nothing to thank.”




 

Colin chuckled softly, while Damian tossed away the towel and stooped to lift the smaller man up into his arms.  Colin curled around his upper body contentedly, legs wrapping securely about strong hips, face buried in a pale neck.  Carrying him back to the bedroom, Damian let Colin slide down his body to sit on the bed.  Damian allowed his fingers to linger on the curve of Colin’s shoulder, which earned him a rather indecent little smirk.

 

 “Again?  Haven’t you had enough?” Damian lips quirked up at the corners and he nodded absently.

 

“Tt.  I suppose.” Shifting over to the other side of the bed, Damian squeezed his way under the covers.  Colin watched him blankly as the brunet leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on a soft cheek before muttering, “Good night.”

 

Colin went to speak, but his mouth opened in a wide yawn instead, eyes watering a bit, and Damian couldn’t resist running his fingers through damp hair and giving a prolonged kiss to welcoming lips. 

 

Colin sighed happily and then wriggled his way under the covers, smiling impishly at his boyfriend with a small tug on his arm.  “You know, I’m cold.” Colin held his arms out in a beckoning gesture and continued, “You will be my personal heater.  Sleep on top of me, Dami.”

 

Damian blinked at him a couple times, staring at the outstretched arms waiting for him, then shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, inwardly pleased at the blatant display of affection.  Scooting over, he maneuvered his way between Colin’s legs, feeling cool feet winding about his calves and arms enveloping his shoulders and upper back.  Resting his face into the crook of the redhead’s neck and shoulder, Damian released his breath in a heavy sigh, his weight comfortably pressing Colin into the mattress.  He felt the redhead give a quiet hum of pleasure before they both drifted off into their dreams.


End file.
